Good Old Fashioned Bribery
by FieryArtemis
Summary: A villain is raging through Paris. Ladybug is probably waiting for him. The problem is that Adrien can't seem to find a certain kwami…again.


**A/N:** Just a quick drabble that was inspired by the first episode. Nothing Earth shattering and probably OOC and a little AU seeing as how I am woefully monolingual and when I wrote this I'd only seen the first five minutes with subs. Mostly headcanons including the fan favorite that Adrien's transformation ring is cursed and can't take it off without a kiss from Ladybug. Anyone else think it was absolutely hysterical that Adrien couldn't find Plagg until he just whipped a piece of cheese out of his pocket? Like really. The look on Adrien's face is just 100% done with his little nitwit buddy.

* * *

"Plagg!" hissed Adrien as he got on to his hands and knees to peer underneath the bed. "Plagg, where are you?"

The tiny kwami was nowhere to be found. Of course it was right when Adrien needed him too. Outside he could see people running and screaming from whatever akuma was on the rampage now. It really wasn't the time for Plagg to be messing around. Ladybug was probably going to kill him for being late at the rate he was going. "Plagg we gotta go!" he said as crawled towards his dresser.

He didn't find Plagg but he found the charm bracelet he'd supposed to wear on his last modelling gig. The one that was ridiculously expensive and his mother had nearly killed him for losing when he'd admitted to misplacing it. Typical. Half his crummy luck stemmed from Plagg. He'd gotten to the point where he asked for extra copies of his homework just because he knew something would happen to one or two copies before he made it back to school. Adrien didn't even want to think about how many books he'd had to pay the library for because he couldn't find them. He just hoped it would get better once he figured out a way to tell Ladybug about his curse and the solution to it.

"Alright fine." Adrien mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the bracelet and stood up again. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

He shoved his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out one of the cheese cubes he'd started carrying his pocket. Man! If anyone ever found out that he walked around with cheese in his pocket they'd think he was ready for the _maison_ _des lunes_. "Oh Plagg!" he called as he waved the cheese through the air. "I've got a little something for you."

Right on cue, Plagg popped his head out from behind his computer. Nothing like a good old fashioned bribe to get Plagg out of hiding. How could someone so small be so much trouble? It would never make sense to Adrien. He doubted that Ladybug's companion was as much of a pain as Plagg was. Maybe it was because Plagg was a cat spirit. Didn't the old saying go something along the lines that cats had no masters, only staff? "Is that camembert?" Plagg asked hopefully.

Adrien smiled, "Yep. If you want it get your tail over here."

Plagg shot up and zipped through the air. Adrien wasn't much for cruelty but he pulled it away from Plagg before he could get his tiny mouth around it. "Aw c'mon Adrien! You said I could have it so be a buddy, pal." whined Plagg.

"You can have a piece of it, then we transform and take care of whatever baddie is running around Paris, and _then_ you can have the rest. _C'est compris_?" Adrien pulled the cheese away as Plagg tried to follow it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I understand. Sheesh! You act like you have to do this everytime we need to transform." huffed Plagg.

"We do it enough." Adrien countered as he tore off a piece of cheese for Plagg. Plagg promptly shoved the entire thing in his mouth and swallowed. Adrien wasn't sure if he'd actually tasted anything. Plagg smiled toothily at him. "We seriously need to stop this Plagg. We can't help Ladybug if you're constantly hiding from me."

Plagg snorted. "Whatever. Can I pretty please have the rest of the cheese before we go?"

"Sorry, no time." shrugged Adrien as he held his hand up. There was the familiar gleam of his cursed ring as it came to life. "Let's go. Black cat!"

Plagg let out a pitiful wail as he was sent careening into the ring. Adrien smiled to himself. He'd eventually figure out a way to free himself and Plagg from the curse. Right now though, Chat Noir had a job to do.


End file.
